


New Beginnings

by jraam



Series: Mita [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: She's found her son, but only because he's in charge of the faction she came there to destroy. Worse, he's named her the next Director. Nobody in the Institute trusts her, and she's still not sure how she feels about him. Time will tell, right?Time runs out sooner than expected.





	1. He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> i've been toying with this for a while; one of my main fallout 4 characters, Mita, sided with the institute, but only because i personally chose. she wouldnt have been able to choose, so i've given her a plot that diverges before you have to finally choose between the institute and the railroad, leaving everyone tense and everything up in the air
> 
> a lot of her series probably wont be posted in chronological order, but will be sorted after.

She teleports back to find them waiting for her, all solemn expressions and wringing hands.

Some are holding onto each other. Some are crying.

Allie's makeup is smudged under her eyes down her cheeks; she looks like she's been crying too.

She takes one of Mita's hands gently, and that's all it takes.

Mita swallows.

"Did he...?"

Allie nods.

Her other hand holds out a holotape.

"He left this for you," she says softly. "I didn't listen to it, of course."

Mita nods and swallows again, tears beginning to prickle in her eyes. She had never quiet been able to see 'Father' as her son, but he reminded her in a way of her own father, who died when she was barely a teenager. He had still been family to her, even if she could never mentally grasp who he truly was.

"Thank you," she finally says.

Allie squeezes her hand.

"You're welcome, Director."


	2. The Holotape

The Director's Quarters are hers now, but she doesn't want to sleep there yet.

She's still holding the holotape when she reaches the previous room that they'd given her. It's small and feels cramped, but, and maybe it's just because she hasn't found anywhere on the surface with plumbing, it still feels more like home than she's felt in a while. 

X6, who she heavily suspects is much more human than he lets on, had asked if she preferred to be alone for a bit.

"Just tonight," she'd said, still clutching the holotape and rubbing her thumb over its smooth plastic. "I'll see you in the morning?"

X6 had nodded, and left her at her room.

She sits on the bed.

Only one thing left to do now. 

She pops open the slot on her Pip-Boy, and hits play.

"I... I'd hoped to see you again before my condition got the best of me, but it seems that won't be the case."

His voice sounds so weak.

"I'm so glad you found me, Mother. And I'm glad that we got to spend the time we did together."

She lets it keep playing as she gets into nightclothes.

"It's been surreal, hasn't it? All of this."

She smiles to herself. Yeah, it has.

"I've given Shaun, the synth boy, special programming, as well. It might have been presumptuous of me to do this without asking, but once I pass, he will think he's your child. If that's not what you want, Ms. Secord knows how to reverse it."

She almost says 'no' out loud. The chance to raise Shaun, in a safe environment? It's not presumptuous of him at all. She hadn't realized he could even do that.

"This may be awkward, but I know you'll do what's right. We were aware you maintained contact with the Railroad, and while I was going to ask you to personally _deal with_ them, I'm afraid I couldn't ask that of you now."

Her heart sinks. She wasn't being completely truthful to him or to Desdemona, because... Well, the Institute is incredible. They could really make a difference here, and who knows if there's anything else in the world as advanced as this, anymore?

But on the other hand, they take people. They treat their synths like mindless slaves, even though she's seen firsthand their personalities and the _life_ in them. They act like the world on the surface is just savages and animals, when they've managed to rebuild so much without any of the protection or technology the Institute had.

She'd been hoping to bring up her ideas for giving synths more freedoms without depleting the Institute's work force, but now it looks like she'll be bringing it up to the others, instead. Great.

"I don't know where your loyalties lie, but I hope they are with the right people, here, in the Institute."

He makes a pained noise on the tape, and she can hear Dr. Volkert shushing him and saying it'll be okay. She thinks he might have just administered something, because the pain leaves Shaun's voice, as does much of his lucidity.

"I'm sorry I didn't release you sooner, Mother. I'm sorry about my father."

She can hear his voice waver, and her eyes water in return. There's so much they never got around to, so much they'll never know about each other, and he had to say goodbye into a cold, metal microphone.

"I'm sorry for how sudden this all was."

Fittingly, she thinks, the holotape ends there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other stuff will be longer; this is just to introduce the divergence in her canon


End file.
